kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 110
Strength of a General is the 110th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary With Zhao attacking Qin borders, En of the Furou Village is headed towards the battlefield. At the same time Shin of the Jyouto Village is headed towards the battlefield as well. Taking up his first command as a 100-man Commander. Everyone is saying goodbye ti their families and they in return wish them good luck and a save return. Because of the sudden attack of Zhao and the haste that the army is put together, they didn't had any time for organizing their units. People of the last war that survived are seeing each other for the first time sins then. However Shin their commander isn't there yet and are all waiting and wondering if he will come. At the sister city of Baou, the city Bayou is the location where the army is headed. Man Goku and his army still haven't forgotten Chouhei actions and claim to make Qin pay for that. At the strategist school the officials are following the flow of the battle. The Qin army of 100.000 are faced with Zhao 120.000 soldiers. Although the troops are nearly even, their strengths are not. The Qin army is made up by mostly farmers and we can assume that Zhao army will be the elite and the strongest ones. The only thing that can make the difference in their favor is the general. At Kanyou, Ryo Fui states that all noted generals are facing Han. It is only by luck that the only General in Qin right now is Mou Bu. Ryo Fui then asks the king to appoint Mou Bu as the Commander in Chief. Shou Bun Kun however intervenes. He states that it wouldn't be in the states interest for Mou Bu to be commander in chief. Mou Bu is angered by this and walks towards Shou Bun Kun. He states that a mere official has no right to talk. Shou Bun Kun states that he is no mere official as he is a warrior wielding both glaive and bows during king Sho reign. They then ask Shou Bun Kun for what purpose he states that it is not good to appoint Mou Bu. He responds that in war there are two types of strength, offence and defense. Mou Bu excels in offence, but lack defense. Ryo Fui states he has a point, but then ask if there is in Qin an other person to lead an army. He claims there is only one. Then Ou Ki walks in the throne room along with Tou and Shin. Characters *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Shou Hei Kun *Ryo Fui *Shin *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *En *Chouhei mentioned *Man Goku *Taku Kei *Den Yuu *Chu Tetsu *Mou Ki *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Bu *Sho mentioned *Ou Ki *Tou Characters introduced *Tou Bi Chapter Notes *Shin and his unit are headed towards the battlefield. *Qin army is headed towards Bayou. *Qin army of 100.000 are faced with Zhao 120.000 soldiers *all noted generals except Mou Bu are facing Han. *Ou Ki walks in the throne room along with Tou and Shin. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga